The goal of this research is to develop fetal magnetoencephalography (fMEG) into a new technology that will enable the study of human fetal brain activity. The research is important because currently there are no noninvasive methods that can directly record human brain activity in utero. Among possible technologies for recording fetal brain activity, MEG appears to have the greatest potential for success. The development of this technique is still at an early stage, but the feasibility of this approach is now established. In the next project period we propose to build on our recent results by investigating the use of auditory stimuli and protocols that are most likely to yield higher measurement success rates and provide specific information about fetal brain function. We also propose to continue development of signal processing methods that can increase the signal-to-noise ratio. The long-term goal of this program is to help establish fMEG as the first viable means of assessing the integrity and function of the developing brain of the human fetus. Such a technology would be extremely valuable in the identification of fetuses with brain dysfunction due to chronic intrauterine central nervous system insults, which may result in developmental difficulties, including cerebral palsy.